


Je t´aime.

by Edithcumberbatch23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edithcumberbatch23/pseuds/Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John descubre una pequeña peculiaridad en Sherlock que causa estragos en él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t´aime.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y la serie de la BBC pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo la historia me pertenece no gano nada con ello, solo la satisfacción de imaginar a Sherlock y John juntos.  
> Advertencias: contiene una escena sexual, solo diré que soy mala para eso.  
> NA: Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y dejar un review. Perdón si no encuentran una coherencia en esto realmente no salió como lo había imaginado y mi falta de imaginación en estos momentos no ayuda en nada. Aun así espero que sea del agrado de alguien.

Je t´aime.

John estaba extasiado, por cada poro de su piel transpiraba dicha y felicidad. No era para menos, a sus casi cuarenta años había encontrado un estabilidad en su vida. Donde todo era perfecto, donde lo tenía todo. Un trabajo estable y accesible para continuar con los continuos casos al lado de Sherlock, amigos increíbles que no cambaría por nada más en el mundo, incluyendo al insoportable de Mycroft.

Pero lo más importante e indispensable, lo que definitivamente provocaba esas sonrisas bobaliconas cargadas de felicidad todos los días era su relación con Sherlock. Siempre se hablo con rumores sobre su supuesta relación amorosa, John negaba constantemente todos y cada uno de ellos. Porque realmente no existía ninguna relación de esa índole. Pero… cuando Sherlock regresó después de casi dos años de ausencia, después de creer que estaba muerto y nunca más volvería a ver el color imposible de sus increíbles ojos. Algo cambió…algo definitivamente cambió. 

Esas continuas miradas que reflejaban anhelos y un amor incondicional fueron aumentando con cada día que pasaba, incomodando a todos aquellos espectadores. Las constantes y delicadas caricias predominaban en su vida cotidiana; los suaves roces de sus manos cada vez que caminaban uno al lado del otro, el sutil toque de sus muslos cuando viajaban en un taxi… todas y cada una de esas caricias se volvieron indispensables y placenteras para los dos.

Hasta que un día se hartaron de seguir con una mentira y decidieron hacer realidad todos y cada uno de esos rumores y empezar una relación del que todo el mundo hablaba. Las caricias se hicieron más constantes, los besos empezaron en la relación y se volvieron indispensables, todo era perfecto combinado con palabras y promesas de amor que se repetían mutuamente.  
El sexo… el sexo era magnifico, simplemente incomparable. Que había veces que John se preguntaba si realmente alguna vez había practicado bien el sexo sin sentir nada, absolutamente comparado como lo que sentía con Sherlock. Definitivamente Sherlock era la constante diferencia en sus pasadas relaciones. Si alguna vez tuvo duda de las calumnias que Irene y Moriarty pregonaban de Sherlock y su sexualidad, quedaron completamente descartadas al conocer lo pasional y simplemente sensual que podía llegara a ser en la cama, aunque eso a John le provocara unos celos enfermizos, al imaginar que alguien más conocía ese lado de él. Oh tal vez simplemente Sherlock era perfecto en todo lo que hacía.

Pero John había descubierto un secreto, o al menos eso pensaba él. Sherlock poseía una manía, una que realmente a John lo volvía loco de lo mucho que le agradaba y eso sólo despertaba la curiosidad de John. Es por eso que ahora en esa lluviosa mañana, sentado plácidamente en su respectivo sillón, escuchando las fuertes gotas de lluvia repiquetear en la ventana de la estancia, combinadas con el suave sonido del violín que se encargaba de tocar Sherlock ofreciendo una agradable y amena mañana, John se armó de valor. 

— ¿Cómo lo aprendiste?— preguntó John, llamando la atención de Sherlock quien dejó de tocar el violín y lo miró con una interrogante brillando en sus ojos de color imposible. Era todo lo que John necesitaba, un mirada de él para sentir las malditas mariposas revoloteando en sus estomago.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Sherlock dejó su posición actual, caminó hacia su sillón sentándose cuan largo era apoyando sus pies en la mesita del centro, siguió tocando su violín y afinándolo de vez en cuando al esperar una respuesta de John. 

John sintió la mirada de Sherlock puesta en él, necesitaba decirle para saciar su curiosidad, pero no podía evitar que un sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas por completo. Se sentía como un adolescente.

—El hablar… francés. — titubeó un poco con la respuesta—. ¿Cómo lo aprendiste?— volvió a preguntar, sintiendo que el calor aumentaba en su cuerpo al observar las pálidas mejillas de Sherlock sonrojadas por la pregunta y sus ojos brillando con deseo contenido, tal vez rememorando algunos recuerdos. Pero algo cambió en su mirada y el sonrojo desapareció y la preocupación invadió por completo a Sherlock. Dejó el violín olvidado a un lado de él y un susurro salió de sus apetecibles labios.

— ¿Te… te molesta?

— ¡No, no! Todo lo contrario… realmente me agrada. — contestó John apresurado—. Solo que no te imagino tomando clases de francés eso es todo, simple curiosidad. — El sonrojo volvió a las mejillas de Sherlock resaltando esos pómulos perfectos y un brillo pícaro en sus ojos—. Y si lo hubieras aprendido para un caso estoy casi seguro que lo hubieras borrado inmediatamente de tu palacio mental después de resolverlo…así que sólo tengo esa duda… 

John se levanto de su sillón y se dirigió hacia la cocina, necesitaba un poco de té para calmar sus pensamientos pervertidos, calentó un poco de agua en la tetera mientras esperaba una respuesta de Sherlock que no se hizo esperar.

—Mi abuela… ella era francesa. — Contestó Sherlock con un cariño aflorando en cada palabra que pronunciaba—. Cuando Mycroft y yo éramos solo unos niños pasábamos el verano completo con ella en Sussex, ella solía hablarnos solo en francés así que teníamos que aprender para entenderle. Supongo que a veces añoraba su país… así que aprendimos de ella, aunque no lo hablábamos con nadie más…  
Terminó de relatar Sherlock, conocer algo de su infancia era algo único para John. Pero había algo que lo perturbaba y carcomía toda la curiosidad que poseía. Acabo de preparar las tazas de té junto con una galletitas. Y antes de regresar al lado de Sherlock este continúo hablando.

—A decir verdad no recordaba que lo hablaba… esa vez sólo salió.

— ¿Nunca te había pasado?— preguntó John con la curiosidad impregnada en su voz mientras regresaba a su sillón con una bandeja que contenían el té y las galletas de mantequilla preferidas de Sherlock.

—No nunca… jamás había esta con nadie más John, sólo contigo. — John sintió un temblor recorrerle todo el cuerpo y se sentó antes de que sus piernas le fallaran, escuchar eso de los labios de Sherlock era como viajar al paraíso, él era y siempre lo sería el único que conocía ese lado tan especial de Sherlock.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesa del centro retirando los pies de Sherlock en el proceso, el ambiente de la estancia cambió por completo y al voltear y observar la dulce y anhelante mirada del detective se dio cuenta que lo amaba mas de lo que imaginaba. Su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente en su pecho, la distancia que los separaba quedó por completo inexistente cuando Sherlock se levantó de su sillón y se sentó a horcajadas en los muslos de John, fundiéndose en un demandante beso.

En la estancia sólo se escuchaba las constantes gotas de lluvia golpeando con más fuerza la ventana. John y Sherlock habían dejado a un lado todo lo demás, cuando sus labios se tocaban se perdían en mundo que creaban solo para ellos. Las respiraciones agitadas fueron llenando el ambiente acompañadas de los constantes gemidos que escapaban de sus labios a causa del placer. Las bellas palabras de amor morían perdidas en los besos que se volvían dominantes y apasionados. 

John se separó solo un instante de Sherlock para quedar cautivado con el color de sus hermosos ojos que brillaban de pura pasión, besó sus labios delicadamente viajando lentamente hacia su barbilla, llegando hasta el cuello donde lo mordió gentilmente. Sherlock soltó un gemido y rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de John. Necesitaban más y eran consientes de eso…en el momento en que sus caderas empezaron a restregarse para sentir el contacto de sus duros miembros que imploraban por atención. Estaban en su límite. 

—John J'ai besoin de toi, nous allons à la chambre . (1) — susurró Sherlock en un perfecto francés que estremecía de puro placer a John, no necesitaba ser un experto para saber lo que Sherlock deseaba.  
Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, sosteniendo a Sherlock de sus voluptuosos glúteos, esté se sorprendió por el repentino movimiento y afianzó más el agarre de sus brazos y piernas alrededor del cuerpo de John. Soltaron sonoras carcajadas disfrutando de la fuerza que poseía John a pesar de ser más bajo que detective. 

John se movía lentamente tratando no caer o derrumbar algo, fallando tristemente cuando su pie chocó con la mesita de centro derrumbando su contenido que cayó en la suave alfombra, poco importo que el té y galletas se derramaran sobre ella. Tenían un solo objetivo y eso era llegar a la habitación de Sherlock y posarse sobre la amplia y blanda cama. Dando tumbos y golpeando la espalda de Sherlock continuamente con las paredes del departamento llegaron a la habitación, dieron gracias a Dios que la puerta estuviera abierta porque realmente no deseaban separarse ni mucho menos detenerse ni siquiera un sólo segundo.  
Las piernas de John toparon con el borde de la cama, no lo pensó dos veces y se dejo caer con Sherlock sobre ella. Sherlock soltaba pequeñas risas en cada beso pronunciando entrecortados “Je t'aime” con ese acento francés que dejaba aún más excitado a John. 

John podía considerar que tal vez todo aquello era un poco pervertido pero desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor y con cada embestida Sherlock soltaba palabras en francés, que lo hacían llegar al orgasmo con más intensidad. Quería guardar eso como un secreto muy preciado pero él estaba consciente de que Sherlock sabía lo mucho que lo excitaba…  
Se despojaron de sus ropas mandándolas a algún rincón de la gran habitación, deseaban sentir sus pieles rozarse mutuamente, saborearse por completo sin nada que estorbara en su camino. John delineó la blanca piel de Sherlock maravillándose por cada cicatriz, lunar e imperfección que aparecían en ella, amaba cada uno de ellos solo por ser de Sherlock. Los besos y la fricción de sus cuerpos fueron aumentando con cada caricia. 

— John Allons-y, je te veux en moi. (2) — suplicaba Sherlock con su sensual voz de barítono, impregnada de deseo. Quería mas, quería todo de John y lo quería ahora.

— Sólo espera un poco Sherlock. — Pronunció John con la voz enronquecida por el deseo. Se separó sólo un poco del cuerpo caliente de Sherlock y tomó el lubricante de la cómoda al lado de la cama, untando una generosa cantidad en la palma de su mano. Necesitaba preparar a Sherlock antes de todo, no deseaba lastimarlo.

Entonces todo paso tan rápido una cosa llevo a la otra y después podía sentir su miembro adentrarse hasta lo más profundo de Sherlock. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar en la habitación. Sus labios eran inseparables a pesar de la posición incomoda en la que estaba, con cada embestida Sherlock le dedicaba exquisitas palabras de amor que morían en sus labios. El sudor empezó a invadir sus cuerpos y las respiraciones se volvieron agitadas, los latidos de sus corazones resonaban al ritmo de uno solo. Todo era perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. 

—John…— susurró Sherlock con su voz cansada. Eliminó el poco espacio que quedaba entre los dos envolviendo sus brazos y piernas alrededor del cuerpo de John, deseaba más de él. Mordió gentilmente la oreja del amor de su vida escuchando un entrecortado “oh dios” de su parte. Las embestidas se fueron haciendo más erráticas, pronto terminaría todo y Sherlock no perdió la oportunidad, sabía que John se excitaba cada vez que hablaba en francés. Aprovechó la posición en la que se encontraba y soltó el más placentero de los susurros cerca de la oreja de John, cargada con la palabra que solo le dedicaba a él—. Je t'aime.

John sintió un corriente eléctrica recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, la excitación creció en medidas insospechadas, aumentó las embestidas; más rápidas más profundas, quería llegar al límite. Su vista se nubló y lo único que percibía era los suaves labios de Sherlock besándolo y susurrando una y otra vez “Je t'aime” hasta que juntos tuvieron el mejor orgasmo de sus vidas. Definitivamente esto era demasiado extraño.  
Los minutos pasaron y sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Abrazados, envueltos de pies a cabeza con la blanca sábana se lanzaron aquellas miradas cargadas de amor. Guardando todas las caricias y palabras de amor como su único secreto.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) John J'ai besoin de toi, nous allons à la chambre – John te necesito, vamos a la habitación  
> (2) John Allons-y, je te veux en moi – John vamos te quiero dentro de mí  
> (3) Je t'aime- te amo.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer :3


End file.
